Little Angel
by Keono
Summary: Drak, rape, SasoDei, TobiDei. Deidara is in an abusive relationship but how far will it go until it's too much? For 100 fave Really 97, but I'm gonna post it anyway. Now edited!
1. The end

**Meant to be 6000 words, but I couldn't put as much detail in the end! The end sucks like heck it was supposed to be longer! Xb**

Where did the world go wrong? Wasn't there supposed to be love and peace and nothing could ever go wrong. That's what Deidara thought when he met Sasori. Everything was absolutely perfect and the blond thought it would never change and everything would stay perfect, but things change and sometimes it can't be reversed.

Deidara still thought that everything would go back to normal, that the beatings would stop, that the empty feeling in his heart would be filled soon. He just had to wait. The only thing going through his mind through all of it was _'It's just a phase, he'll get over it. He's had a rough day. It can't be helped.' _But he was soon losing all feeling of everything around him.

The beatings and pain seemed to dull after a while and Deidara was starting to expect it. It was get up in the morning, smile at Sasori who would smile back, but once Deidara screwed up like tripping over one of the redhead's puppets, everything suddenly changed to pain and sorrow. But in the end Sasori would apologize and say he loved the blond, but Deidara was still afraid.

The couple had been together for two years now and Deidara honestly couldn't feel anything anymore. His friends had been trying to get him to do something, but when they tried to do something Sasori would find out and threaten the blond's life and, of course, being loyal friends they backed off. Deidara couldn't even remember what happiness felt like anymore; it was all drained down with all of his self-worth. The only thing he ever felt was hatred for himself, because he couldn't do anything.

Sasori didn't even try to fake happiness for the blond anymore. Apologies never came after harsh beatings. No talk of love, no soft touches. Just nothing. Another thing Deidara hated was the _love_ Sasori gave him. It was rough and brutal and didn't hold a hint of what it held before, something that always awoke Deidara from his numbness. The pain there just brought it all back and he could feel again. He hated it, but he also felt sad; sad that he actually fell for the redhead who was now making his life a living hell.

Where had his love gone? He remembered when Sasori was soft and gentle and it seemed that he wouldn't hurt a blond hair on the younger male's head. But time does things to people. Things that are irreversible and can't be helped.

A lot of people knew what was happening, but just continued to ignore the bruises on the blond's arms and sometimes face and neck. He had gotten used to the stares so much they stopped all together and he didn't even have a care in the world. Sometimes Sasori would kiss the blond and mention his beauty and one thing led to another, but once Deidara fought back even more pain came. Agonizing pain that wouldn't go away no matter how much time was given.

Time. The one thing it didn't change was the pain, it only changed for the worse and soon it was becoming worse than ever imaginable.

Deidara was panting from running away from his boyfriend and trying to quite his breath down so his hiding place wouldn't be exposed. Footsteps. Treacherous footsteps echoed towards the cupboard he was hiding in.

Deidara's heart stopped all together when he saw the feet stop right in front of his hiding spot. His bruises seemed to stop throbbing as if waiting to see what would happen next. A foot kicked into the cupboard and smash into Deidara's arm. He couldn't help but cry out at the excruciating pain. A hand gripped his upper arm and pulled him out of his hiding spot.

He froze as he looked up at those emotionless brown eyes he grew to hate as much as a cat hated water. Or was it fear? Before Deidara could blink he was slapped across the face sending him to the floor. He cupped his cheek, but wouldn't let any tears escape; he could cry over everything when he was dead. A kick to the stomach made him gasp. "Get up." Deidara still refused to budge. Another kick. "Get up and get in the car." still no movement.

Deidara was picked up by his arms by strong hands. He was stood up and jerked out of the kitchen. Once he knew what was happening he woke up and began to panic. "N-no, un. L-let me go, un!" Pulling his arm back away from the redhead he ran towards the front door, but what he didn't expect was to have his hair pulled and be yanked back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Deidara could hear the venom dripping from the older teens voice and right now he was scared for his life. He was yanked up again and dragged to the garage. No matter how much he struggled, he couldn't pull away and the redheads nails digging into his flesh made it that much more painful to get away.

The car door opened and he was shoved into the drivers seat, but before he could even try to tun away a gun was put to his head. He froze completely. This was entirely new. Never had a gun been put to his head. Sasori got into the passenger side still holding the gun to the blond's head and sighed. "Put the keys in and drive to Konoha forest." Deidara gulped. That was three hours away and it was nine o'clock. He knew he was going to die, but couldn't really seem to care. He was almost giddy. This was almost over! The pain and sorrow would be gone in a couple of hours and he could finally rest!

"Hmm. Why are you smiling?" Sasori's voice broke through the blond's fantasy and he knew that this was far from being over. "Well?" Sasori asked again as he leaned an elbow on the door still pointing the gun at the younger teen.

"I-I don't know, un." it was barely a whisper, but it got him hit across the face with the gun.

"Stop wasting time and get on the road."

Deidara quickly fumbled with the keys on the car trying to put them in the ignition, but failing whenever his vision blurred form the strike. Once he finally got the key in and turned the engine on, he put the car in reverse and backed out of the garage that was connected to their house. Deidara was tired as he drove and half an hour later he noticed that blood was running down his temple and down his face, matting his hair in blood.

Two hours. Deidara thought it was going to be over right then and there, but when Sasori put the pistol on safety and put it in his pants Deidara panicked. He wasn't going to die right now. The redhead was probably planning on torturing him. Deidara lost it and ran out of the car and running into the woods, Sasori hot on his trail.

Deidara had been running for who knew how long, but once his body began to slow he was tackled to the ground, his face scraping against the leaves and twigs deepening the gashes in his face. He was panting and couldn't breathe with the body on top of him, but once it was off he got to his knees to cough up some blood that had managed to get into his mouth from biting his tongue.

"It's a good thing you ran. If not I would have had to drag you this far." Deidara heard the redhead chuckle and almost he almost growled. He was shoved to the ground and turned over. Deidara's eyes widened when Sasori straddled him.

"Get off me, un!" Deidara thrashed and screamed, but nothing came to any avail. Sasori ripped his clothes off and Deidara felt tears coming from his eyes.

Once Deidara was naked you could see all of the scars and bruises Sasori had caused over the past year glisten in the moonlight. Sasori began biting the soft flesh of Deidara's neck and moaned as the crimson liquid filled his mouth. Deidara screamed, and thrashed at the redhead on top of him, but nothing changed. The redhead raked his nails down the sides of the blond's tan body drawing blood from the vertical lines.

Sasori began biting the blond's chest leaving blood in its wake and Deidara just wanted it all to end. "Time to have some real _fun_." Deidara began to sob. "Please... no, un." this made Sasori smirk. Seeing the blond this pathetic, begging for no more pain made him even more turned on. Before Deidara knew what was happening he felt an unbearable pain come from his ass.

A piercing scream rang through the forest scaring away the previously sleeping animals. Deidara had never been taken like this; usually Sasori would use some sort of lubrication, go slow, then let loose, but now Sasori was letting everything loose. Screams kept on producing from the blond as Sasori rammed into him harder than each time before.

Deidara knew he was bleeding heavily and that the blood was somewhat acting like a lube, but he knew he was being torn apart and the blood helped none. Sasori continued to bite and claw the blond during the whole intercourse making Deidara's cries that more ravishing to him. With one final thrust Sasori came inside the blond with a moan. He pulled out seeing his cock covered in blood and cum. He pulled the blond to his knees by his hair and put his manhood by his face.

"Clean me off, slut." Deidara didn't respond, still having tears streaming down his face and his throat hurt from screaming so much. A slap across his face woke him up and his hair was yanked so he was forced to take the dirtied cock into his mouth. Deidara gagged when Sasori began pushing his head down farther and farther making him bop his head back and forth. Sasori groaned and came for the second time that night. Deidara couldn't take it and vomited all of the cum, panting hard from the lack of air. He collapsed on the ground in a heap.

Sasori looked down at the blond adjusting his pants as he took out his cellphone. He dialed a number and leaned against a tree casually as he waited for the person to pick up. _"Hello?"_ Deidara heard from the other line.

"Hello," Sasori said in a sing-song voice as he picked the blonde's flesh from under his fingernails.

_"Ugh, what do you want at this time?"_

Sasori chuckled. "Sorry, Pein, but I just need your advice right now." there was a sigh from the other line.

_"What advice do you need?"_ Sasori began cleaning his nails of the blond's flesh.

"Which ones cleaner, shooting the bitch now then dump his body, or just dump his body and let him drown." Deidara froze and tried to get up as quickly as possible, but was kicked right down to the ground and he let out a whimper. There was another sigh from the other line.

_"I knew you'd lose it sooner or later... Neither, take him to the spot you're gonna dump him then shoot him. If you shoot him now, it may leave a trail of blood."_ there was a click signifying that Pein had hung up. Sasori sighed and got up from the tree; he put his cellphone back in his pocket and kneeled down by the blond. Deidara was looking right through him, just wanting it all to end.

With a groan Sasori lifted the limp blond onto his shoulder and began to walk to where the forest led to a cliff edge. Deidara could feel the left over semen and blood run down his legs as he was being carried to who knows where. Once they stopped he was dropped onto the ground which had turned from leaves and twigs to hard rock and pebbles. He let out a groan as his head hit the ground.

Sasori walked past him and and began rummaging through his pockets. He paused for a second and looked out at the ocean and the moon. He frowned; what a waste the blond is going to be and he had grown fond of him, but those times were over now. Deidara saw this as his chance and took it. While Sasori was putting a bullet in the pistol he was suddenly pushed over the edge of the cliff.

His eyes widened as he fell forward and when his body turned as he fell he saw the blond looking down at him as he fell no emotion in his eyes. The younger teen got smaller and smaller until he got past the fog and he was gone. His face turned angry and he hit the water and blacked out.

Deidara watched as Sasori fell down and down. He held a confused and surprised expression, as he fell; his face looked so innocent and upset that he looked like he had before. Like he _couldn't_ hurt the blond ever. Deidara almost felt guilty, but it faded and his expression went blank. He had this coming to him and he deserved every day in hell for it.

Deidara turned onto his back and looked up at the stars. They seemed so much brighter that night; they gleamed as if happy for the blond. And Deidara just realized what had happened and began to cry out of joy. He put a hand to his forehead and laughed as tears streamed down his face. It was over! It was finally over! Deidara felt exited that he was actually _free_. Free from the pain and agony! After about a minute exhaustion took over and he passed out with a smile on his face.

-Two years later-

"Konan wait up, un!" the bluenett turned around to see her blond friend chasing after her with a smile on his face. She smiled back and waited for him.

Over the year Deidara had been in therapy constantly and over the next year he had began going out with his old friend Tobi. Konan found that as the cutest couple ever and she was wondering when they were going to actually deepen the relationship since they had only been on kissing terms since they were dating.

One time Tobi had tried to take it to the next step with the blond and Deidara had gone into another one of his panic attacks, yelling at him to stop and make the pain stop. Now Tobi only held his hand and only gives him quick pecks. Konan was snapped out of her thoughts when Deidara finally reached her. "Hey, Dei," She said with a smile.

"Hey, thanks for waiting up, un. Are you sure you want to be late for class because of me?" Konan nodded and continued on walking towards the main building. Deidara and Konan had been going through their Junior year of college and when he thought about it Sa-... _he_ would be a Senior this year. Once they both entered the classroom the professor stopped talking and looked up at the students.

"Ah, Konan and Deidara has finally decided to join us? Take your seats and don't be late again." they both nodded at their teacher and took their seats. While Deidara was on his way to his seat most eyes were on him. He hated what a fuss he caused. Some how word got out about what had happened to him and now all he got from people was pity.

Deidara opened his journal to take notes, but a piece of paper fell out of it. He picked it up curiously, but when he opened it realizing it was a note.

_How has my angel been?_

_- SD_

Deidara's eyes widened and he dropped the note. He was frozen in shear fear and a memory from three years ago came up.

_"Ooh! It's so pretty, Danna!" the redhead smiled and put the necklace around the blond's neck the little diamond angel dangling at the blond's throat._

_ "I'm glad you like it, Angel. Happy anniversary." Deidara blushed and let Sasori kiss his cheek. "My angel..."_

"Deidara!" said blond looked up and saw his teacher in front of his desk his face red from anger.

"I-I'm sorry, un. What was the question?" everyone groaned and it seemed like they knew the answer.

"Can you please tell me what the answer is to the problem on the board?" Deidara looked around the teacher and looked at the problem.

"Umm, 4, un?" everyone groaned again and he blushed and sank down into his seat.

"Next time you're in my class Deidara please pay attention." Deidara looked down.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei, un." the professor just nodded and walked away, but once his back was turned Deidara picked up the note and read it over and over again, the only thought rushing through his head was. _'It's just a joke. It's just a joke.'_ But another thought overpowered it. _'He's alive.'_

The whole rest of the day was a blur to Deidara; everything just passing by as he walked with Tobi and Konan. His eyes were fogged over and he walked somewhat like a zombie. _'Maybe I should tell them?' _he shook his head. _'No, they can't know. They'll make a big deal then if it's a joke people will really think I am obsessed.'_

"Senpai, are you feeling okay?" Deidara's head snapped up and he looked at his boyfriend. "Yeah, I'm fine, Tobi, un." Deidara said with a reassuring smile, but Tobi didn't buy it. He knew something was wrong and he was pretty sure it had something to do with his previous boyfriend.

"I'm gonna retire early and go home, un."

"But we have three more classes-"

"'Kay bye, un!" Deidara said as he walked away to his car. Deidara opened his car door ignoring the squeak it gave as it opened all the way. His car was an old bug from the 1970's and was the covered in green rust; it was the only thing he could afford; Tobi had said he could always buy a car for him, but Deidara didn't want anything he offered.

Deidara opened his glove compartment where his keys were and he gasped as a note fell out with something attached to it. He picked up the note hesitantly and opened it. He gasped when he saw the angel necklace attached to the note.

_Do you like it, Angel? I found it just for you._

_- SD_

Deidara quickly threw the note out the window as he was drove away. It's not like somebody would find it.

Tobi began putting his books in his bag when he noticed he forgot to give Deidara his notes back. "Deidara-Sempai!" Tobi chased after the old bug, but soon ran out of breath. "Damn it." he noticed something on the ground and picked it up and he dropped his sunglasses to read it. His red eyes widened and he looked at the bug drive away.

"Tobi has to tell Konan and Itachi-san." he quickly ran off into the main building to find his two friends.

Deidara sighed as he drove home. It wasn't the house he lived in before, he couldn't even look at the place without freaking out. He lived on the other side of town; his whole goal was to get as far away form that place as possible.

Deidara sighed as he got into his driveway. Jumping out of his car he headed for the door and froze.

_Going home? It's the other way, Angel._

_- SD_

Deidara backed away from the door and ran to his car; he was about to open the door and he thought he lost it.

_What's wrong? You seen distressed._

_- SD_

Deidara ripped off the note and got in the car, turning the engine on and backed up out of the driveway. He needed to get away and quick he got a call on his cell phone and he quickly picked it up. "Hello, un?"

_"Hello, is this Deidara Iwa?" _

"Yes. Who is this, un?"

_"Hi, this is Shizune from the morgue." _Deidara gulped.

"Yes, un?"

_"We're here to report that the body we found of Sasori Akasuna was a fake."_

Deidara gaped. "How is it fake, un! It's a body!"

There was a sigh on the other line._ "Who ever made the body was really a craftsman. I mean we never thought it would be a puppet."_

Deidara quickly hung up and continued driving to who knows where. Once he stopped driving he noticed that he had taken himself back to the college. He jumped out of the car and ran into the college looking for his friends. He went straight to the class that he and Konan shared only to find that she wasn't present. Tobi none, Itachi gone.

He ran down the hall to Konan's dorm pounding on the door. "Konan, un!" Deidara opened the door and gasped. The only color he could see was red, the once blue walls red, the bed spread red and the floor a red mess. And there lay on the floor three bodies, cuts and gashed covering all three to know recognition, the only thing that Deidara knew was that they were his friends; the rings proved it.

There was a note on the floor and he dared himself to pick it up.

_Do you wish to become an angel? Turn around_

_- SD_

Deidara could feel cool breath on his neck and he froze. "Hello, Angel."

* * *

**_End of Part I_**

**_Faves-_**

**_Linked- 30  
Perfect- 15  
Family- 10  
Dance With The Devil- 8  
A Plus- 13  
Akatsuki Do Yoga- 6  
Chauffeur- 12  
Eien- 3_**

**_Little Angel- 3, which makes it 100 faves! _**


	2. The torture

**I hope my sweet Senpai (cousin) enjoys this very much! It was funny when my cousin was trying to help me with what was going to happen next and she was like "Tobi saves him!" and I'm like "I think you forgot he's dead..." lol**

Deidara POV

Instrumental music. That was all I heard when I woke up. I didn't know where I was or when I was taken here, all I knew was I was being held as a prisoner. Something obscured my vision and restrained my hands and feet; a rubber ball gag in my mouth, and my clothes had been removed; I knew that much. I hear the music get louder as a metal door opens and there's a soft sigh.

I began to squirm, trying to knock off what I think is a blindfold. "Tsk, tsk. Don't get so impatient, _angel."_ I froze completely at hearing _his_ voice, my struggling stopping when I felt fingers caress my chest gently, but turning into talons as they dug into my skin, making me whimper and begin to thrash around; this got me slapped across the face, a sickening crack echoing in the cold room.

"I never said you could move now, did I?" I don't even dare to try to answer as I hear him search around for something. I gulp as I hear him grunt in reply to finding it. "This will be only one of the various punishments you'll be receiving." I suddenly feel something _very_ cold slip onto a very sensitive part of my anatomy and I move around again, trying to get away from the cold metal.

This just got me slapped across my face again even harder from before. "The more you struggle the more _pain _you have, so unless you want me to speed things up. Stay. Still." not even thinking twice about it, I do as I'm told and stay still as I feel what I assume to be some sort of ring click onto me. I give a whine as I feel the restraints holding me to the table tighten. "Don't fret, Angel. I'm just making sure if they work is all." they tighten more and I give a howl as I feel them cut into my wrists and ankles.

"Hush!" Sasori yells at me and I obey, hoping he would loosen the restraints some. Thankfully he stopped tightening them, but once I give a quiet sigh I feel something cold against my skin. Something _sharp. _I try not to scream as I feel it penetrate my skin going deeper, and deeper 'till I can't help, but cry out as I feel my muscles being cut.

The movement stopped and I let out a sigh of relief, the metal was removed and I tried not to cry out again as it was pulled out of my flesh. I'm trembling, anticipating what's going to happen next, but all thoughts left my mind when I felt something being poured into my new wound. This time I scream and thrash around as if it feels like lemon juice is being poured into my chest; I pull at my restraints trying to get free.

I can hear him chuckle, as if he's enjoying my pain; which of course he is. I can tell tears are running down my face because I can feel him hovering over me and lick them away. By the time he's done I can feel my palms bleeding from how hard my finger nails are digging into them. I begin to fidget again and I hear him chuckle. "Don't worry, this will all be over soon... But not for the time being." the next thing I know I feel another knife cutting into me, but this time it's my right shoulder.

I scream again, but it's muffled by the ball gag. I feel the knife being dragged down my arm, tearing through the muscles as it went. Each second was agonizing as he took his dear sweet time and by the time he reached my wrist, I was crying and gasping for air. "If I take off your blindfold will you behave?" I hesitate, but nod; I try not to shrink away from the hand that was beginning to undo my blindfold.

Once it's removed, I blink my eyes trying to adjust to the new bright light. I'm in a room with four walls and one door; all the walls are white and I'm on a metal table. I look to my right and I shudder in fear as I see the man I've been terrified for the past two years of my life, smirking over me with an evil glint in his eye. "It's been a while, Angel. Are you happy to see me?" I shake my head and I see him frown and glare. I try to avoid his gaze by looking at my bloodied arm.

"Hmm, I see. Oh well, at least we're here now and we should make the best of it." the next thing I know I see him pour a black liquid on the cut in my arm and I cry out again. This one was different from before; this time it felt like my arm was being doused in lava and being burned through my veins. "Do you like this one? I made it just for this occasion," Sasori says as he dips a scalpel into the black liquid.

My eyes widen and I pull at the leather ropes that binded me to the table, hoping to get away some how. "Tsk, tsk. It's no use," I see the scalpel being lowered to my stomach and I freeze as it was pressed right above my navel. I try not to scream as the scalpel began to carve into my skin, making different twists and turns. I pull at the ropes again, making Sasori smirk sadistically.

"Do you want me to stop?" I nod. "Beg for it." I feel the ball gag be removed from my mouth and I sigh as I can take in a real breath.

"... P-please, S-sasori." I wince at the name. "P-please let me g-go- Ah!" I scream again as I drove the knife deeper.

"I didn't give you the right to speak so you could beg to be let go, did I?" there was a short silence.

"N-no, un..."

"Hm. I'm all done anyway; I just need to add the final touches." this time he grabbed the whole vial some of the black poison and he poured all of it on my new wound.

"Ah! Sasori please stop!" it even burned my bare skin, but once I tried to get my hand free, he poured even more on all of my wounds, causing even more pain to radiate through my body.

The next thing I know he's on top of me, as if he were trying to get a better angle on my how much pain I was in. "Do you know how pathetic you look? You almost look adorable when you beg for me to stop. So beg!" my eyes widened as I felt him cut across my chest with a new scalpel, but this one was rusty and dull, making it all the more painful as it cut through me.

"P-please...! I-I'm sorry for what I've done! Just please... S-stop, un!" no matter how much I begged or thrashed around, he didn't stop; I was surprised I didn't die from blood lose by the time he did stop.

"Hm, I have an idea." I see him reach into a bag and pull out a bottle of a blue liquid. "This you will like." I see him put the bottle to his mouth and throw his head back as he took a gulp them fill his mouth up. The next thing I know he's kissing me, or just trying to get whatever that was in his mouth into mine.

I gag at the sour flavor as it enters my mouth and being forced down my throat. "Now let's see how well this will work, shall we?" he began running his fingers gently around my torso that was unmarked and I can't help but let a moan escape me at the wonderful feeling. I can already feel myself getting hard at just the tiniest touches that Sasori was making.

"Feels good doesn't it, Angel?" I nod my head, my eyes closed in pure pleasure. "Good, now we can have some real fun."

I see Sasori lean back and untie my feet, which was like heaven for me. Out of no where I feel a dry finger being shoved into me and I can't help, but cry out in pleasure. What was wrong with me!_?_ This should be hurting and I shouldn't be liking it one bit, but here I was enjoying every minute of it; this doesn't last long as Sasori put my legs over his shoulders and thrusts his hard cock inside of me, banishing all the pleasure away and replacing it with agonizing pain.

"Ah, so tight~" I hear him moan, as I bite my lip, trying to hold back the screams. He pulled out and thrust back in even harder then before, but this time hitting something inside me, making me scream in pleasure. It took me about seven seconds for my vision to go back to normal from the thrust. All I could do was jerk or twitch every time Sasori pounded into me, hitting the same spot over and over again and I knew was going to have to come soon.

I gave a loud moan as I felt myself coming to a blissful edge, only to have it stopped. I groan and look down at the cock ring, blocking off the passage for the sweet pleasure I'm absolutely dying for right now. "D-danna~"

I see him smirking again and I feel pathetic and dirty. "Yes, Angel?" I shift under his watchful gaze, feeling utterly ashamed of myself.

"P-please let m-me cum~" he looked thoughtful for a second and he began running his fingertips over my cock gently, causing me even more pleasure.

"No, I'm not done yet." and he continued to pound into me even harder.

This just made the pleasure build up even more that it was becoming painful. With a satisfying groan, I felt Sasori come inside me and I shiver at the feeling, making the pleasure turn into ecstasy. "Please, Sasori, un!" with a sigh I felt him unclip the cock ring, letting me come all over our chests. By the end of it I was panting and I felt my face flush when Sasori began kissing my neck like he actually cared about me.

"Good night, Angel." I felt something penetrate my neck and my whole world went black.

**HA! I finish! If I get bored I'll make a sequel! No Dei's not dead! and if ya'll have any questions ask! (Cuz somebody didn't get the story very well *cough* Jennifer *cough*)**

**Review?**


End file.
